


Thank You For This Amazing Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Standing Tall Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani stopped by to thank Steve & Danny for everything that they have done, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read it.*





	Thank You For This Amazing Year:

*Summary: Tani stopped by to thank Steve & Danny for everything that they have done, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read it.*

 

Officer Tani Rey was feeling a little bit better, after seeing Ellie about her case in court, She also had two other people to thank. She owes them a lot, & brought a gift for her. The Ex-Lifeguard took a deep breath, & went up the walkway, & knocked on the door, & rang the bell.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams answered the door with a smile, “Tani, Tani, Come right in”, as he stood the side, & let her come in, He knew that something was on her mind. He leads into the living room, where his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was relaxing on the couch, & watching the game, Danny kissed his lover, before sitting down to join him.

 

“I just wanted to stop by, & thank you for everything, I mean, I don’t feel so guilty, & conflicted about everything, I brought you a gift for the restaurant, I just wanted to thank you for an amazing year”, She said, as she handed it to Danny. The Couple gasped at it, & looked at their loved one in shock.

 

“I researched the Italian Culture, & I read that this would keep the awful spirits”, Tani said, as she took a sip of coffee, that Danny offered her. “This is beautiful, Tani, Thank you”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed her on the cheek. The Blond echoed his sentiment, & said, “Thank you” to the beautiful woman in front of him.

 

The Five-O Commander got some of his famous cookies out, & put some in the middle, so they can all share them. “You are family, & you will always be”, Danny said, “We **_will be_** there for you”, Tani felt lucky,  & the abuse seemed second on the list. The Rookie knew that she can get through anything with her ohana.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
